You Can Let Go Now Daddy
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Bra enjoyed the time that she had with her father. Father Daughter scenerios


You Can Let Go Now Daddy

**I found a youtube video with the song You can Let go Daddy by Crystal Shawanada, I think that's her last name. I think I spelled it wrong though. So I don't own DBZ**

"Daddy!" Bra hollered into the Gravity Room, catching her father's attention.

Looking up from the floor in the middle of a push up, the Saiyan prince stared at his aqua haired daughter. Raising an ebony eyebrow at her, he got up. "What is it?" He just wanted to train but it seemed like his daughter had other plans.

"Momma's busy so can you help me with my bicycle." Bra asked with that innocent child smile that stole her father's heart. Walking into the room, she looked around before grabbing hold of his arm to pull him up. "Pwease."

Looking down at his child, he smiled. "Fine." Getting up, he followed his youngest out of the room.

Stepping outside, it was cool, like the weather was ready to change for the season. "Daddy, its right here!" Bra hollered in the driveway with her bike next to her.

He noticed the training wheels on it, probably thanks to Trunks when he had some spare time. Walking over to his child, he helped her up.

"Push me?" She asked as she looked up at him.

Putting his hands on her back and the seat, he started to help her move with her feet pushing the pedals.

"You can let go!" She yelled.

Letting go, he watched her go around the driveway. He couldn't believe it, it seemed like she was just a baby in the hospital the other day. Smiling, even if he kept it hidden, he watched her go in a circle.

"Daddy, I can't stop!" She yelled before running into a bush.

Jogging over, he pulled her and the bike out of the bush. Looking her over, he saw one little cut on her. Looking back at her face, tears started to well up.

"Does it hurt?" He asked even if he wanted to tell her to get over it.

Nodding, she bit her lip to keep herself from bawling. Glaring at the bicycle, she kicked it.

Smirking before letting it fall into the same emotionless line, he knew that she was his child with her temper. Grabbing her arm, he kissed it, almost like Bulma would. "All better."

Biting her lip once more, she walked out of the room to see her father standing there with nothing to do. He was fussing with the suit he was forced to wear but that was normal to her.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a smile as she watched her father get into a straight line.

Offering his arm, he watched her take it. It seemed like yesterday she was just a child. He couldn't believe time has flown by so fast. He missed everything about her being a child. She was still his child with his attitude and her mother's looks.

Walking down the aisle, he continued to hold her arm even if it was time for him to let go. Feeling her peck his cheek, he looked over at his lace dressed daughter.

"You can let go now Dad." Bra said with a smile as she turned her attention to her fiancé.

Nodding, he let go and went to sit by Bulma.

Tears seemed to go on for her. All she wanted to do was keep her father close so he could be there for her; to protect her when her husband couldn't. It seemed like forever since she last saw him even if it was last week.

It seemed like it was his time to go. He already lost his love to age so he knew he wasn't far behind.

"You know that he's only hanging for you." The nurse said as she checked his vitals.

Shaking her head and letting more tears fall from her aqua eyes, she grabbed a hold of his hand. Holding it to her cheek, she nuzzled into it. Sorrow consumed her as she smiled at the man that was her father.

"I'm going to be okay. I have Trunks to protect me too so don't worry. You can let go now Daddy." Bra whispered as she leaned down and kissed her father's cheek one last time.

Nodding, he smiled at her before closing his eyes. "I love both of you very much. You made me proud to be your father." He felt his own tears fall but it was a chance to let them out before he got a chance to see Bulma again.

She smiled back before nodding.

**I kind of made him OOC in some parts but I couldn't help it. If you don't like the OOC, then I don't care. The last part, it actually made me cry believe it or not. Its a crossover between DBZ and DBGT for a reason. Please review.**


End file.
